hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Gigs: 1967
beat group Los Bravos' promotional video for "Black Is Black". Los Bravos performed at the Sanremo Music Festival tied for first (opening day) with Gitarijada as the first of 1967]] Obviously, if you do not see your favorite memory, or your parents', add it. Note that the Songkick gig list numbers are unlikely to be the number of actual gigs played, but likely much more than in 1967, and/or far less than the total. = By Date = Festivals at Fantasy Fair and Magic Mountain Music Festival, 10th of June 1967 (Jim Morrison pictured)]] Gitarijada * Gitarijada (WP) - 26th January - Belgrade, Tito's Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (WP). The second of two concerts; the first held the previous year. Attitudes in the country were divided between those who saw Gitarijada as a symbol of the country's freedom and forward momentum and those who saw it as an attempt to undermine the country. Sanremo Music Festival * Sanremo Music Festival (WP) - Sanremo Casino in Sanremo, Province of Imperia - 26th, 27th and 28th January. Early 60s acts including Los Bravos (Black Is Black) Fantasy Fair and Magic Mountain Music Festival * Fantasy Fair and Magic Mountain Music Festival (WP) 10th and 11th of June, Marin County, California (WP) Saturday, June 10 The Charlatans , Mount Rushmore , Rodger Collins , Dionne Warwick , The Doors (WP) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmtQ1cg-0Ao , The Lamp of Childhood , Canned Heat (WP) , Jim Kweskin Jug Band , Spanky and Our Gang , Blackburn & Snowhttps://cpa.ds.npr.org/khsu/audio/2017/06/fogou_-_halimah.mp3 , The Sparrows , Every Mother's Son , Kaleidoscope , The Chocolate Watchband , The Mojo Men , The Merry-Go-Round Sunday, June 11 Jefferson Airplane (WP) , The Byrds w/ Hugh Masekela http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-925wF95Yx9U/T_I7w1qLacI/AAAAAAAAGwI/-DesBqFinzg/s400/masekela.jpg , P. F. Sloan , Captain Beefheart & the Magic Band , The Seeds , The Grass Roots (WP) , The Loading Zone , Tim Buckley (WP) , Every Mother's Son , Steve Miller Blues Band , Country Joe and the Fish , Sons of Champlin , The 5th Dimension (WP) , The Lamp of Childhood , The Mystery Trend , Penny Nichols , The Merry-Go-Round , New Salvation Army Band Monterey International Pop Music Festival * Monterey International Pop Music Festival (WP) - 16th, 17th and 18th June - Monterey, California **Wikipedia:Monterey Pop Festival set list **Category:Monterey Pop The screening of Monterey Pop in theaters nationwide raised the festival's status, created would-be festival-goers looking for the next festival, and inspired the moneymen to stage more and more of them around the country.Mankin, Bill (March 4, 2012). "We Can All Join In: How Rock Festivals Helped Change America", Like the Dew. Retrieved March 16, 2012. (WP) at Monterey International Pop Music Festival (WP), in a performance not included in the documentary film of the event]] In 1969, Michael Lang and Artie Kornfeld pitched an idea for a recording studio in Woodstock, New York to businessmen. In the documentary Woodstock: Now and Then, one of them, who had watched Monterey Pop the day before meeting with Lang and Kornfeld, said the proposal suggested that the studio would encourage occasional rock concerts in the town. The businessmen, impressed by the film, agreed to raise cash for Lang and Kornfeld's venture, which, as plans changed, became the nearby Woodstock Festival (WP). Concerts * Mantra-Rock Dance (WP) - 29th January - Avalon Ballroom (WP), San Francisco, California (WP) = By Band = * Al Green (WP) Gigography - Songkick * Bob Dylan (WP) Gigography - Songkick - 3,699 gigs * Cream (WP) Gigography * Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young (WP) [ Gigography - Songkick] * Frank Zappa (WP): Frank Zappa Gig List, and 1967 and - Gigography - Songkick * Grateful Dead (WP) 2,303 gigs - Gigography - Songkick * Janis Joplin (WP) Gigography - Songkick * Jefferson Airplane (WP) Gigography - Songkick - Starship. The only band to perform the first US festival of 1967 and Montery Pop Festival and Woodstock * Jimi Hendrix (WP) Past Concert Dates Gigography-Songkick * Joan Baez (WP) Gigography - Songkick * John Lennon (WP) 2 Gigs - Songkick (WP) at Monterey International Pop Music Festival (WP), performing Sam Cooke's song "Shake"]] * Otis Redding (WP) Gigography - Songkick * Richie Havens (WP) Gigography - Songkick * Santana (WP) Gigography - Songkick * Sly and the Family Stone (WP) Gigography - Songkick * Ten Years After (WP) - Gigography - Songkick - Alvin Lee - Gigography * The Rolling Stones (WP) - 1,276 gigs - Gigography - Songkick * The Who (WP) Gigography - Songkick - 2,159 gigs - 1967 * The Doors (WP) - 444 gigs - Gigography - Songkick Links * Songkick.com * Jefferson Airplane at the July Fantasy Faire at Devonshire Meadows in Northridge CA References Category:1967 Category:1960s Category:1960s culture Category:1960s music Category:1967 performances Category:Hippie culture Category:Music in 1967 Category:Lists of concerts and performances Category:Lists of events by venue Category:Lists of events by year Category:Lists of performances by performer Category:Lists of performances by year Category:Lists of events in the United Kingdom Category:Lists of events in the United States Category:Music Category:Music festivals Category:Music festivals in the United States Category:Music festivals in Europe Category:Musicians Category:Monterey Pop Category:Woodstock Category:Magic Mountain Category:1967 music festivals Category:Music festivals by year